The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for simulating scenarios and, more particularly, to systems, methods, and computer program products for simulating scenarios in which agents and/or players/users can travel through time.
Computer simulation or computer modeling may involve the use of one or more computer programs that run on a computer or network of computers that attempts to simulate an abstract model of a particular system. Computer simulations may be used in a variety of different technological fields including mathematics, physics, chemistry, biology, economics, psychology, and other fields to obtain a greater understanding into how these systems operate and/or to simply observe their behavior. Computer simulations may run for a short period of time or may even involve many computers running for extended periods of time. In some simulations, users or players may participate in the simulation by providing input at various times to change the simulation environment. Some simulations may be used for entertainment purposes in the form of video games in which players can affect the outcomes of various events and compete with each other in accordance with the rules of the game.